Closer
by bubbleGaem
Summary: aroma tubuh Jimin merusak otaknya lebih buruk dari hantaman batu sekalipun. Brengsek. Bahkan aromanya masih sama. Inginnya, Yoongi menerjang Jimin, menyamankan diri dipelukan Jimin lalu mencium brutal bibir tebal sang pria yang tengah menyeringai. Ia seakan ingin menjadi jalang untuk Jimin sekarang juga. Sinting. Minyoon!Minga!Jiminseme!Sugauke!


_Minyoon Fanfiction_

 _Closer_

 _._

 _._

 _Hey, I was doing just fine just before I met you_

 _I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city and four years no calls_

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading~

.

Kurasa empat tahun memang bukan waktu yang sedikit. Banyak yang berubah dengan tanah kelahiran si pria tampan bermarga Park. Park Jimin. Pria dengan surai abu-abu, rahang yang tegas, bibir kecil nan tebal, dan oh~ tindikkan di telinga membuat sosok pendek itu terlihat lebih seksi.

Udara malam di Busan tidak pernah terasa dirindukan olehnya seperti ini. Padahal ia tidak pergi untuk tinggal di luar negeri, masih di belahan Korea Selatan yang lain. Ia juga bukan tipe seseorang yang amat peduli tentang sesuatu yang membuat hati sesak.

Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merindukan Busan. Bukan soal tanah kelahirannya tapi soal seseorang yang membuatnya gila selama enam tahun ini. Bahkan selama ia jauh dari Busan, seseorang itu seolah mengikutinya kemanapun. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi selama empat tahun, sejak kepindahannya ke Seoul.

Dua tahun kebersamaan mereka seolah tidak ada artinya. Pupus tanpa kata perpisahan, tidak ada diantara mereka yang meminta atau mengutarakan suatu penjelasan. Pergi. Diam. Hilang. Seperti gelembung. Meletus di udara tanpa suara.

"Hhhh~ aku merindukanmu. Bukankah aku begitu brengsek ?" Jimin tersenyum miris menatap sebuah kotak persegi di tangannya. Ia tengah menatap hamparan laut. Malam. Tidak dingin, terasa hangat menyapu kulit Jimin yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dengan kemeja kebesaran bergaris biru putih. Dulu mereka sering kesini, lagi pula cukup hatinya saja yang dingin jangan yang lain. Pria sejati tidak akan mengalah hanya pada cuaca dingin. Katanya begitu.

Jimin sekali lagi menghela napas, membaringkan tubuhnya di bagian depan mobil dengan kedua tangan terlentang dan satu kakinya ia angkat ke atas, terlihat jelas sepatu converse berwarna putih di penuhi pasir.

Jimin sangat ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu, tapi dimana sosok itu sekarang Jimin tidak tau. Tidak juga ingin mencari tau. Ia rindu tapi tak kunjung mencari waktu untuk bertemu. Merasa bersalah. Mungkin. Atau sudah tidak cinta lagi. Bilangnya begitu, tapi hatinya tidak pernah memberi celah lain selain untuk sosok itu.

"Aku ke tempat Namjoon hyung saja." akhirnya Jimin menyerah pada dingin, ia turun lalu menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hamparan laut sana.

.

.

.

 _You, look as the good as the day as I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_

 _._

"Hey, Min Yoongi ! Kau datang kesini hanya untuk melamun saja, hum ? Tidak ingin memesan sesuatu ?" yang ditanya tetap fokus pada deretan botol minuman, tersusun rapi di sebuah rak. Kedua tangan di atas meja menopang dagu, seolah takut dagunya terlepas.

Katanya tahun yang tertera di bagian depan botol menunjukkan semakin tua semakin membuat citarasa minuman lebih enak.

Tapi pria dengan kaos kuning dibalut bomber jaket berwarna navy itu bukan memilih botol mana dengan tahun yang paling tua. Kelihatannya saja begitu, nyatanya pikiran pria manis yang di tatap Namjoon, entah berada dimana.

"Yoongi~ Min Yoongi !" Namjoon sedikit menaikkan suaranya, berharap Yoongi mau mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Menoleh saja juga tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya Namjoon tau pria didepannya ini tidak dalam aksi menjadi boneka manekin.

"Ya ?" syukurlah, Yoongi berkedip dan menoleh.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu ? Jika kuhitung ini sudah dua jam dari kedatanganmu kesini dan kau tetap diam mematung."

"Aku hanya sedang bosan, Namjoon-ah. Si brengsek itu... aduh kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia seharian ini ?" kali ini ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hubungi saja dia, apa susahnya ?"

"Kau tau sendiri aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya selama hampir empat tahun. Apa kau yakin dia masih dengan nomer telepon yang sama ? Hell no."

"Kalian memang gila. Bilang saja masih saling cinta. Jimin pasti punya alasan, kudengar dia dipaksa pindah."

"Apa aku peduli ? Diamlah~ aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar lullaby."

"Terserah. Aku bingung dengan gaya pacaran kalian."

"Setelah empat tahun seperti ini dan kau yakin status kita masih sama ? Kukira kau pintar, Namjoon-ah." Yoongi menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk bantal. Bibirnya tanpa sadar dimajukan ke depan. Ciri khas Min Yoongi sekali ketika sedang kesal.

"Jimin."

"Ck~ empat tahun berlalu tidak membuatnya merubah nama atau marga keluarga. Masi sama Namjoon." memainkan jemari telunjuk di atas meja bar, bibir cherrynya semakin berkerucut lucu.

"Hey~ kau kemana saja, bung ?"

"Seoul membuat ku lupa jika aku dilahirkan di tanah yang berbeda."

 _Deg~_

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Yoongi menoleh. Mulutnya nyaris terbuka lebar. God~ itu Jimin. Tengah berjalan kearahnya, menyisir helaian surai abu-abu ke belakang, ciri khasnya dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ternyata. Dan dia tetap tampan. Sial. Untuk apa dia kembali ?

Yoongi dengan cepat mengubah posisi duduk menjadi tegap, meraih gelas entah pesanan siapa yang ada di depannya. Ia meminum habis dalam satu tegukan. Menetralkan detak jantung tujuannya, tapi aroma tubuh Jimin merusak otaknya lebih buruk dari hantaman batu sekalipun. Brengsek. Bahkan aromanya masih sama. Inginnya, Yoongi menerjang Jimin, menyamankan diri dipelukan Jimin lalu mencium brutal bibir tebal sang pria yang tengah menyeringai. Ia seakan ingin menjadi jalang untuk Jimin sekarang juga. Sinting.

"Halo, hyung ! Kukira kau sudah menutup tempat ini."

"Sialan. Kau ingin usaha ku bangkrut."

"Tidak juga. Kupikir kau membuka usaha lain atau beralih profesi."

"Aku sudah nyaman dengan hidupku." Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu melirik pria manis di sebelahnya. Ia rindu. Jantungnya seperti akan meledak saja.

"Ah~ aku ada urusan sebentar, tidak keberatan aku tinggal ?" Namjoon mengerti mereka pasti butuh waktu untuk berdua. Sekedar mencaci maki atau melepas rindu, atau apalah itu terserah, Namjoon terlalu sulit memahami keduanya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum sedangkan Yoongi mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memukul rahang pria yang kini kembali mengalihkan atensi padanya. Jemari Yoongi mengepal kuat, tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin pun, Yoongi tau jika pria itu mulai gugup sekarang.

"Hey~ apa kabar ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Fisikmu terlihat baik, dan kau masih tetap cantik."

"Benarkah ? Wow~ apa aku terlihat sebaik itu ?"

"Tapi mungkin tidak. Kau rusak." kedua mata Yoongi terpejam, helaan napas kasar terdengar jelas. Ia menoleh ke samping. Menantang kedua obsidian Jimin untuk saling menatap.

Jimin mencoba tersenyum dalam keputusasaan. Tidak berharap pertemuan mereka akan seperti ini.

"Rusak ? Tidak juga. Hanya rasanya seperti mendapat penyakit mematikan. Sakit tapi tak kunjung mati."

"Apa kau akan membunuhku jika kubilang, aku masih mencintaimu ?"

Yoongi tertawa sakartis, bukan hanya membunuh, Yoongi ingin membuang mayat Jimin di tengah kota. Biar semua tau si brengsek Park Jimin telah mati. Begitu katanya. Tapi mana tega. Lagipula kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini dulunya ?

Jimin hanya pindah ke Seoul karena desakan kedua orang tuanya, yang jadi masalah Jimin pindah tanpa memberi tau Yoongi bahkan setelahnya ia tidak pernah menghubungi Yoongi. Dan Yoongi terlalu malas untuk sekedar bertanya kenapa.

Dua-duanya bodoh. Terasa ingin mati dalam perasaan rindu tapi tak ingin bertemu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sekedar berkata, 'kau masih hidup disana ?' pun tidak pernah keluar dari mulut keduanya. Karena mereka yakin suatu saat pasti akan bertemu kembali. Untuk apa repot-repot saling bertukar kabar ?

Terserah sih. Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka mempermasalahkannya ? Berpisah. Bertemu kembali. Selesai. Urutan yang di buat seperti itu bukan ? Tapi hawa dingin masih terasa.

"Bajingan !" Yoongi menghambur ke pelukan Jimin pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Empat tahun. Dan kau akan menyianyiakan waktu sekarang ? Yoongi tidak mau menjadi orang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Persetan dengan tanggapan Jimin nanti.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yoon. Sangat." Jimin memeluk erat tubuh kurus Yoongi yang semakin menyusut. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi berkali-kali. Aroma sampo dari rambut hitam Yoongi pun masih sama.

"Kau pikir aku tidak ?"

"Maafkan aku, ya ?"

"Enak saja." Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin ke belakang bahkan hampir saja Jimin terjatuh.

"Aduh~ kalo aku jatuh bagaimana, Yoon ?"

"Tinggal jatuh saja, kan."

"Tega sekali."

"Kau yang raja tega."

.

.

.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _No, I can't stop_

 _._

Yoongi tidak tau sejak kapan Jimin membawa dirinya ke dalam mobil lalu mencumbunya dengan mesra.

Tadi mereka masih saling mengutuk satu sama lain, entah siapa yang memulai kecupan-kecupan kecil kini menjadi pagutan ganas.

Terbakar rindu. Atau mungkin napsu. Yang jelas Yoongi tengah berada di pangkuan Jimin sekarang, jaketnya tersingkap kebelakang, kedua lengan mengalung di leher Jimin, bergerak naik ke atas surai Jimin. Tangan Jimin juga sudah berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Kedua bongkahan pantat sintal Yoongi. Meremas keras sambil memainkan lidahnya di mulut Yoongi.

Decakan saliva terdengar bersahutan dengan lagu yang Jimin putar, mobil juga ikut bergoyang ketika permainan tangan Jimin mulai berani masuk ke dalam kaos Yoongi. Mengusap sensual punggung telanjang Yoongi dari balik kaos, berpindah ke depan menekan tonjolan kecil di dada Yoongi.

"Ahh~ mhhh~" satu teriakan lolos dari bibir Yoongi, pagutan mereka terlepas dan tangannya kini menekan kepala Jimin ke arah dada.

"Jimhh~ " Jimin menggigit sebelah nipple Yoongi dari balik kaos, tangannya yang satu tetap memilin nipple Yoongi yang lain. Otomatis membuat kepala Yoongi mendongak ke atas menjadikannya sasaran cumbuan baru.

Lidah Jimin menyapu leher bebas Yoongi dari jakun hingga dagu. Menghisap dan mengigit area sana hingga menimbulkan tanda merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih Yoongi.

"Janganhh~ di~ khh~ situh~ aahh~" lidah Jimin sudah berpindah ke area belakang telinga Yoongi. Tapi tangan Jimin entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bawah sana. Menarik turun resleting celana Yoongi dan menyusup masuk.

Yoongi tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi, membiarkan Jimin menuntun permainan mereka yang mulai intim. Membingkai kedua sisi wajah Jimin, Yoongi menyatukan kening mereka ketika satu tangan Jimin mengelus area selatannya yang sudah mengembung.

"Kau terlihat sangat menakjubkan, sugar."

"D-diam~ k-kau brengsek~ khh~ aah~ ssssshhh h-hentikanhhh~ ouh~ Jiminhh~" Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang basah, wajah tersiksa Yoongi benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh berjuta kali lebih cantik dan manis. Jangan lupakan erangan dan desahan tertahan dari mulut cherry Yoongi. Miliknya di bawah sana juga sudah mengeras, terasa mengganjal diantara kedua bongkahan pantat Yoongi.

"Terus mendesah namaku, sayang~"

"Jiminhhh~ aaahh~ Jiminnhhh~"

Otak dan mulutnya berkata ini harus dihentikan, tapi anggota tubuhnya tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir bahkan berharap Jimin menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Menelanjanginya, melemparnya ke atas ranjang, dan menghujam tubuhnya dengan keras. Yoongi benar-benar menjadi jalang untuk Jimin malam ini.

Lihat bagaimana tangan Yoongi ikut menggenggam tangan Jimin di bawah sana, menuntun Jimin untuk melakukannya dengan cepat. Mulutnya kembali menyambar bibir tebal Jimin. Menghisap bagian bawah bibir Jimin, lalu mengajak lidah Jimin untuk bertaut. Saling menarik dan memagut. Yoongi merasa puncaknya akan segera sampai, bajingan sekali orang yang bernama Park Jimin. Membuatnya lemas hanya karena permainan jarinya saja.

"Jiminhh~ aku~ aakkhh~ sampai~ hhh~ hhh~" kepala Yoongi terkulai lemas di atas bahu Jimin. Jimin meraih tisu, membersihkan tangannya dari cairan Yoongi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi ke kursi samping kemudi.

"Kita harus melanjutkan ini, sayang. Kau. Aku. Apartemen. Sekarang." Jimin berbisik sambil menjilat telinga Yoongi sekilas. Membuat pria cantik itu menggeliat resah. Yoongi tidak menjawab apapun. Terlalu lelah dengan orgasmenya tadi. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah dan memejamkan matanya. Masih dengan mengatur napas.

"Jangan lagi sialan~ aahhh~" Jimin melajukan mobilnya dari area parkir, satu tangannya memang berada di alat kemudi tapi tangan yang lain dengan brengseknya kembali menyentuh milik Yoongi.

Sengaja menambah volume musik, menyamarkan desahan dari mulut Yoongi. Dasar Park Jimin brengsek.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END ^^**_

 _ **.**_

Muahahaha xD apa ini okey, ini ff rate m dengan cast minyoon pertama ku, pasti aneh yak? feelnya kurang dapet atau mungkin kurang hot? Kkkkkkk~

Tadinya pengen tamat sampe bagian di apartemen tapi keburu panas dingin _ mana lagi ujan lagi ngetiknya -"

Ini cuman mau meriahin Suga day aja xD

yosh~ #happysugaday aaaaa~ sayangnya Jimin ultah _ moga langgeng yak xD

.

Terima kasih jika ada yang bersedia baca ff absurd ini dan maaf untuk typo, ini ngetiknya ngebut 3 jam nonstop xD


End file.
